


TLOU / TWD Requests

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Multi, One Word Prompts, Preferences, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Feel free to spam with ideas and requests!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/You, Dina (The Last of Us)/Reader, Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Glenn Rhee/You, Jesse (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Rick Grimes/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	TLOU / TWD Requests

welcome! here you can comment any requests <3

imagines  
headcanons  
preferences  
reactions  
word prompts

fluff  
smut  
angst  
hurt/comfort  
found family  
romance  
friendships

joel  
tommy  
jesse  
dina  
ellie

rick  
daryl  
negan  
glenn


End file.
